In Which Kane Is A Face And Falls In Love
by JussiVuori
Summary: Kane and Charity Michaels have known each other forever, and they have no secrets kept from each other...except one on Charity's part.
1. Cliche Of Cliches

Okay, this is the default chapter, and I apologise for it's shortness. The story may sound a little weird to begin with, but please give it a chance.Please R&R so I can improve, and entertain you guys. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything,anyone, or any characters/ideas, of the WWE, nor am I affliated with the WWE and it's employees, and CEOs. Please do not sue me as I am making NO MONEY WHATSOEVER from this story. I do not know about the personal lives of the superstars I write about, nor do I pretend to, this work is PURELY FICTIONAL, and any similarities are purely coincidence.

* * *

Chapter 1-Cliche of Cliches

October 1, 1997 "Will I ever see you again?" Charity Michaels, Kane's best friend since junior high, asked Kane as he packed the last of his stuff into his car.

"You will one day, if it's meant to be." Kane sighed, mocking his friend's little habit of speaking in cliches. Kane chuckled.

"See ya when I get into the WWF." Charity joked with Kane, who had just signed a contract with the WWF, and was on his way to Bad Blood to make his debut.

"Yeah... so I won't ever see you again." Kane joked.

Charity punched Kane playfully. "Hey, it could happen." She jeered.

"...But it PROBABLY won't." Kane laughed, poking Charity in the ribs.

"Hey!" Charity mock yelled, and speared Kane into his car playfully.

"Oh, I'm wounded." Kane grabbed his side and faked pain.

Charity sighed, and looked away absently. This would be the last time she saw Kane for a while. she wanted so much to tell him how she felt, but she just couldn't.

"Bye Darlin' I'll call you when i get to the hotel." Kane said, kissing Charity's forehead, and ruffling her hair.

"Bye Kane," she said as he hopped into his car. He bepped the horn once, to say a final goodbye, then sped off "...I love you." Kane was already gone.

* * *

December 2004

"Just sign right here." Stephanie McMahon said, pointing to the dotted line.

Charity signed her name. she was now an official WWE Diva, and her feeling for Kane were as strong as ever.

"Welcome to the WWE." Stephanie said, smiling at Charity. Stephanie shook her hand.

"Well, I'd better go and read over my script, thanks for everything." Charity said, thanking Steph one more time, then exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

One Month Later. 

Charity was pondering her feelings for Glenn, and how she could ever get rid of them, or at least dull them slightly, while she was serving a person at work. She was knocked from her reverie, when her customer began speaking.

"Hey, I was wondering, would you like to get a drink sometime?" Her customer said, as she handed him his Chocolate Latte and blueberry muffin.

It was he first thought to say no, but just as quickly, another thought popped into her head.  
'This might just be my chance to get over Glenn' she thought to herself. She answered him. "Sure, I'd love to. I'm Charity Michaels, by the way." She said, extending her hand.

"Mark Calloway. I'll meet you at Blue Ice (A/N: A bar I made up), at say, eight-thirty?" Mark said with his gorgeous texan accent, shaking her hand. (A.N: Mark is in mid- thirties in this, so no wrinkles, and he had long black hair. He' s a goth in WWE still in this story. Okay, I'll go now .)

"Sure, see you then." Charity answered. She didn't even recognise Mark as The Undertaker from the WWF. If she had, it would have been a lot more interesting.

When Charity finished work, she grabbed her car keys, and sped home, it was already 5 o'clock, and she lived 15 mins away from work, she needed to take a bath, have dinner, choose an outfit, get dressed, do her makeup, and get to Blue Ice at eight.  
It would take her until eight to get ready.

'Okay, first things first, have dinner.' Charity thought to herself, and pulled out tomatoes, lettuce, spanish onion,salad dressing and cheese, to make a quick salad for dinner. She quickly ate it all, then she had her bath.

Charity put special perfume bath salts into her bath, to make her smell nice for her date, first impressions, or second impressions, as it were, were important.

When she had washed her hair, shaved, and finished her bath, she wrapped a large terrycloth towel around her body, and stood in from of her mirror. Charity looked at her reflection. She had long black hair, silver-grey eyes,and a light brown tan (think in between white and olive.) she was about 6'3" and curvy, though, not fat. She had distinguishable muscles, and a defined 6- pack ( ,she has a body type, sort of similar to Lita / Amy Dumas, though taller) .

She put foundation on her face, though not much, so there was no streaking. Like her mom said, 'keep it plain, keep it simple, keep it light, so you don't grow a pimple'. She put a dark grey eyeshadow on, which really brough out the colour of her eyes, and a clear lip gloss, before leaving the bathroom and entering her bedroom through the connecting door. There, she began rifling through her clothes.

Charity heard a door open and close, before someone called out her name. It was her roommate Amy Dumas, who was also someone trying to get into the WWF. "Amy! Come here!" Charity called to her, as she pulled up her black boyleg underpants and hooked her matching bra on.

Amy walked into the room, and looked around. There were clothes all over Charity's carpeted floor. "What happened in here, a mini tornado?" Amy said sarcastically, before sitting on the side of Charity's bed. "So, what's going on, why do ya need lil' old me?" Amy asked.

"I need your help with choosing an outfit, I'm going on a date toinight with Mark Calloway...I think his name was, we're meeting at-" Charity was cut off by Amy.

"You're going on a date with Mark Calloway?!" Amy said excitedly.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Charity asked absently, as she rifled through her clothes a held an outfit against her, asking Amy for her opinion.

Amy's jaw was on the floor. "I can't believe you don't know who Mark Calloway is! It's The Undertaker!." Amy said.

"I knew he looked familiar...OMG! I'm going to Blue Ice with The Undertaker!! Help me with my outfit!" She screamed excitedly,and started curling her black hair with her hair spiralling wand, as Amy chose her outfit for her, per her request.

Amy and Charity finally decided on a flowing black skirt, and a cheesecloth lilac top.  
When Charity was finally ready, it was a quarter to eight. she had 15 mins to get there.

"Okay, I have to go now, but I'm taking my mobile with me. If you need anything, call me. Well, bye." Charity said to Amy, and hugged her goodbye.

"Bye, sis." Amy said to Charity. (Amy and Charity are half sisters in this.)

Charity left the house and climbed into her metallic purple convertible. She turned her cd player on, and put her KoRn cd 'Issues' on, and put it to her favourite song.

She backed out of the driveway, and drove to Blue Ice, while she sung along with the song. When she arrived at the club, she parked her car, and made her way inside. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for Mark, before she found him at the bar. Charity walked over towards him, and sat down on the stool next to his.

"Hi Mark." Charity said, smiling at the gorgeous texan in front of her.

"Hi Charity." Mark said. "How was the rest of your day?" He asked polotely, flashing her a big grin.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, and drinking, and the next two years dating. The rest was history.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

6 years later

Mark and Charity went out for one and a half years, before realizing they were better as friends, and broke up. Mark found another woman though, her name was Sara, and Charity hoped they would be happy with each other.

Mark and Charity had promised each other to stay friends, and they had kept to their promise, and met up regularly to chat. (A/N: Lol, imagine taker with a dainty cup of tea, chatting like an english woman lol.) It was more like meeting in clubs and getting plastered than meeting and chatting though.

Charity's POV

Charity read her script, and her eyes bugged out of her head. Glenn was stil here!!! She had a storyline with Glenn!  
'Well this should be interesting.' Charity thought to herself, and went to turn over the page.

Charity turned the page. It was a ROMANTIC STORYLINE!!! Oh.Shit. Charity hadn't seen Glenn for a total of eight years, and now, her first day of working for the WWE, she had a romantic storyline with him. Did he even know she was here?

He must know, because it said in the script, that he was to be her 'mystery' tag team partner tonight against Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko.

"Hey Charity." Amy said, walking into the women's locker room,and heading for the bathroom. She did a double take.  
"Charity? You got the job!?!?" She squealed, and ran over to Charity happily. Amy hugged her tightly.

"You can room with me now Charity! Matt's out for surgery, and I have a spare bed in my hotel, this is gonna be sooo fun!" Amy babbled excitedly, and snatched Charity's script from her, and read it through, while Charity changed into her wrestling clothes. 


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later

Charity stood warming up, her old friend Amy, aka Lita, at her side, giving her a pep talk.

"Charity, just follow the script, and you'll do fine. I was so nervous my first time in a match here as well, just don't worry." Amy reassured Charity. Amy was sitting on a black box, swinging her legs lazily.

"I know Amy, I've memorised it, how bad could it be??" Charity said, trying to convince Amy that she wasn't nervous, but not convincing herself.

"That's your music, Char. Go get 'em!" Amy said as 'Big Weanie' By Eminem played, and a small video clip of Charity played. Most of the footage was from when they were recording the photo shoot Charity had done for the WWE Diva picture archives, and the WWE Divas In Hawaii Magazine, that had been shot one week ago, and was to hit stores in early July.

Charity hugged Amy, and ran out of the curtain, playing the crowd, and ran down to the ring, where she waited for her 'Mystery Tag Partner' .  
Music started, that made fans go crazy. Glenn, or Kane, walked out to many cheers of fans (Kane never went heel.)

Charity thanked the gods that her first romance storyline was with Glenn, she could do her job, and perve on him all at once, imagine that, getting payed to perve. 'This is the life.' Charity thought, smiling.

Glenn entered the ring, and did his fire thing, before walking over to Charity.

"Just my luck, my first romance angle in years, and it has to be you." Glenn joked, ruffling Charity's hair.

"Hey, you're lucky you can have something as fine as this right here!" Charity joked, pointing to herself snottily before punching Kane playfully, as Trish Stratus and Tyson 'Tonka' Tomko entered the ring, to the many boos of the crowd.

"You know I luv ya." Glenn said, before Charity and Trish exited the ring as planned, and Glenn and Tomko fought.

The match started with Kane and Tomko exchanging punches, then Kane surprised Tomko by turning abruptly, and tagging in Charity, as Tomko tagged in Trish.

Charity climbed the turnbuckle, and executed a perfect huracanrana on Trish, and pulled her up for a DDT. charity made quick work of Trish, and cradled her for the three count.

Charity's music started, and Glenn stepped in the ring,holding Charity's hand up in victory. Neither of them noticed Tomko grab a steel chair and run at them at full speed.Tomko knocked both of them down,and started bashing Glenn with the steel chair. Charity tackled him from behind, momentarily taking him out, and rolled Glenn out of the ring and onto his feet.

Charity helped Glenn to the top of the ramp, and Glenn stopped suddenly, and looked into Charity's eyes, before leaning in and kissing her. Charity put her hands on the back of his head and deepened the kiss, before breaking it, and leading Glenn backstage quickly, intriguing the fans just a little.

When Charity and Glenn reached the locker room, Amy was waiting for them. "Guys, that was great, you guys make a great couple." Amy said.

'If only...'Charity thought, before smiling, and nodding. 


End file.
